Ciego
by Aoi Fhrey
Summary: Ciego tonto- -Ciego idiota- -Ciego obstinado- Todos miran, pero en realidad nadie ve, nadie presta atención. Y mientras todos ríen yo sigo quitando las capas que encierran una maravillosa joya que es invisible a otros pero que para mí brilla como el sol.
1. Paso 1

.

Una historia inspirada en los personajes de Rumiko Takahashi.

.

_**Fantasy Fics Estudios &amp; Chaotic Team presentan: **_

* * *

_**:.:**_

_**En un campo lleno de flores…**_

_**Una pequeña mariposa encontró a una hermosa compañera**_

_**Era la más delicada y agraciada**_

_**Con alas blancas como la nieve**_

_**Y aguardaba delicadamente en un tallo…**_

_**la pequeña mariposa quedó enamorada en cuanto la vio**_

_**E inicio sin demora su mejor baile de cortejo**_

_**Con giros y piruetas en el aire danzó solo para ella**_

_**Bailó día y noche para así ganar su amor**_

_**Mas la otra indiferente ni un solo aleteo le regaló**_

_**La fría indolencia no la desanimó y su vuelo siguió y siguió**_

_**Hasta que su pequeña vida**_

_**por el esfuerzo la mariposa consumió**_

_**Cuando su cuerpo caía el viento una vez más la elevó.**_

_**Y quiso la suerte que junto a su amor reposara.**_

_**La mariposa que de una blanca flor se enamoró.**_

_**.**_

* * *

**Ciego**

_-Ciego tonto- -Ciego idiota- -Ciego obstinado-_

Hace mucho tiempo busqué la definición de ceguera para tratar de darle un poco de sentido al insulto que me ha acompañado toda mi vida.

Unos libros dicen que es la total privación de la vista, mientras que otros afirman que es un afecto que ofusca la razón.

Muchos dirán que yo tengo ambas clases de ceguera, pero de hecho yo no estoy ciego. _Yo puedo ver_ cosas que otros no pueden y desde muy joven encontré una maravillosa joya que era invisible a otros pero que para mí brillaba como el sol.

Si tú descubrieras una inmaculada perla dentro de una gran pila de carbón ¿Acaso no cavarías incluso con tus manos para desenterrarla? Todos me miran cavar frenéticamente en esa gran montaña negra, todos ven mis esfuerzos en apariencia vacíos, muchos se compadecen de mi dolor cuando mis manos sangran en un esfuerzo en apariencia inútil. Todos miran, pero en realidad nadie ve, nadie presta atención. Y mientras tanto yo sigo quitando las capas que encierran ese tesoro que solo yo puedo ver ahora, cuando lo alcance les mostraré la valiosa joya que se escondía frente a sus ojos.

Pero me estoy adelantando, lo mejor es que cuente cómo descubrí ese maravilloso tesoro...sí, lo mejor es ir desde el principio.

**««««o»»»»**

La aldea de Joketsuzoku o aldea de las amazonas como la llaman los extranjeros es mi hogar. Un lugar que se encuentra en China más específicamente en Qinghai en el corazón de las montañas Bayankala un lugar oculto para quienes no conocen los senderos correctos. Es como dirían en occidente una aguja en un pajar.

En las canciones que aprendí de niño la aldea siempre se describía como un lugar de ensueño: un valle amplio y fértil protegido por altos picos de montañas cuyas cimas siempre estaban envueltos en una blanca niebla, un río amplio que siempre nutre la tierra para buenas cosechas y si un extranjero se alimentaba en nuestra aldea podía obtener tal fuerza como para ir corriendo hasta la cima de las montañas sin cansarse.

Era como pueden imaginar propaganda para dar una imagen más prospera de la aldea de lo que es en verdad, pero de algún modo funciona. Todo niño aprende estas canciones y cuando un extranjero pregunta sobre cómo es nuestro hogar todos respondemos con citando alguna parte de la canción y con una sonrisa secreta en el rostro. La aldea está en efecto protegida por altas cadenas montañas, pero son como las siluetas verticales de un pescado que intenta escapar del cruel suelo para volver al dulce cielo. Al avanzar las colinas y si no conocías los senderos secretos solo encontrarías otra montaña con la forma de un pez y luego muchas más. La tierra nos alimenta de forma constante _si la trabajas de forma constante_, el agua del río es dulce y tiene ese sabor _después cargarla en baldes del pozo a casa_, la caza es constante _si tienes el coraje y la disciplina para seguir las presas por el bosque_; en efecto todos en la aldea podemos correr a las montañas sin sentir cansancio pero es por la severidad de nuestras vidas. Una vida que nos hace ver muy fuertes ante los ojos ajenos.

En la aldea la fuerza es una cualidad muy importante y eso es por la simple razón de que te permite mantenerte vivo. En un lugar donde la disciplina y el duro esfuerzo son constantes ser fuerte es casi una necesidad. Por ejemplo a los niños pequeños no se les permite tomar un nombre verdadero hasta que cumplen siete años, antes de llegar a esa edad se les llama "migajita" a los niños y "semillita" a las niñas indistintamente de su clase social.

La razón de usar estos nombres es para que en _teoría _los padres no tomen mucho afecto si los niños no logran superar esta primera barrera en su vida.

Solo cuando el infante supera siete temporadas de un clima despiadado, entrenamiento, otros competitivos infantes y en muchos casos hambre se le considera lo suficientemente fuerte para merecer un nombre. Para nosotros un nombre indica entre varias cosas la clase social: las clases privilegiadas dan a sus hijos nombres relacionados con perfumes o productos de limpieza, la siguiente clase da nombres de condimentos para la comida, la siguiente (que es para los más pobres o los hombres) procura nombres de alimentos con alguna cambio en los caracteres o el sonido para evitar confusiones.

Para otorgar el "nuevo nombre" las madres se reúnen en la centro de la aldea con sus hijos y en la plaza principal una a una se colocan frente a la multitud y gritan en nombre con el que se conocerá a su hijo por el resto de sus días. En teoría es un momento de júbilo porque es el momento en que "nace" un nuevo guerrero y protector para la aldea…

…si tienes la suerte de haber nacido mujer.

Si eres hombre se te considera _de segunda_ para la aldea: un hijo de segunda clase, un guerrero de segunda clase, una amazona de segunda clase. ¡Ja! Lástima que nadie le informó de ese pequeño detalle a mi mamá…

El día de mi nuevo nombre yo no usaba mis ropas color marrón para las labores del campo. Vestía un pantalón negro de buena calidad, zapatillas cómodas y una túnica blanca recién comprada, mi cabello negro estaba bien limpio y brillaba como el ala de un cuervo. En aquella ceremonia donde se reunían los padres e hijos de la aldea mi aspecto era el adecuado para uno de los "clase alta", no como otros niños quienes habían sido sacados de sus actividades normales y lucían sucios y despeinados. Cuando fue nuestro turno ella avanzó con la misma elegante arrogancia que las hijas de las matriarcas y como si exhibiese una gema a un grupo de barbaros Musk gritó que a partir de ese día se me llamaría Mouse.

Se oyeron algunos aplausos por compromiso pero cuando nos retirábamos para que pasara la siguiente mujer la matriarca intervino.

—Un momento Jan-mon. Debo pedirte que rectifiques el nombre de tu hijo.

Una anciana pequeñita y fea como una cabra se aproximó dando saltos sobre un bastón hacia donde estábamos mi madre y yo. El lugar se quedó en silencio por lo anormal de la situación, pero mi madre respondió con una voz confusa.

—¿El nombre que he elegido es ofensivo para la aldea o nuestros antepasados gran madre Cologne?—la matriarca no lo notó pero yo sentí que la mano de mi madre apretaba la mía, ella solo tenía ese gesto al estar nerviosa.

—Pequeña mía, el nombre que has elegido está reservado para una _mujer_ de _clase_ diferente a la tuya.

Con esto la anciana se dirigió a las mujeres presentes para explicar lo que ya todos sabían sobre las opciones disponibles para un nombre. Luego explicó con toda calma lo que era un mouse y su función para embellecer el cabello.

—Gran madre, nada de eso sabía pues yo solo he buscado un nombre correcto y adecuado para mi hijo. Y tal como piden las tradiciones lo he nombrado de un modo similar a un alimento. El mousse es un postre especial que lleva leche, crema, huevo y otros ingredientes. Pedí la receta a varias de nuestras hermanas que viajan fuera para comerciar e intercambiar. Y hoy por ser un día especial lo he preparado yo misma como un regalo para mi hijo.

—Esto requiere hablarse un momento con el consejo, sígueme.

Resultó que mi madre había mencionado el tema del "postre especial" por lo menos un par de veces a cada matriarca. Lo que demostró las intenciones de mi madre eran completamente limpias. Por lo tanto mi nombre era totalmente valido a los ojos de la aldea. "Ve y comparte con todas tus hermanas el nombre de tu hijo" fue lo que le dijo el consejo de amazonas a mi madre. La anciana Cologne carraspeo incomoda y aunque parecía no estar totalmente de acuerdo dio su consentimiento también.

Y fue de ese modo como la humilde campesina le ganó una mano a la matriarca.

Así que nos formamos de nueva cuenta para que mamá pudiera repetir mi nombre ante la aldea.

Pasamos justo después de una niña de color de cabello gracioso, usaba un vestido de seda rojo y una expresión en el rostro como si fuese a llorar de un momento a otro, la mujer gritó que desde ese día esa niñita se llamaría Shampo.

Ese fue mi primer encuentro con ella, pero la conocí realmente tiempo después...

...y la causa de su constante tristeza.

Esa noche en casa y a la luz de una vela mamá me confesó que sí sabía sobre el producto para el cabello. Me había llamado Mouse porque que era su forma de rebelarse contra las tradiciones de la aldea.

—Tú no eres ningún hijo de segunda por lo que no te di un nombre de segunda.

Yo miré asustado como si las paredes de nuestra humilde casa pudiesen escucharnos; pero ella dijo que era un nombre que no solo era para un "clase alta" sino también para "un guerrero de primera" era un recordatorio vivo para mí de que existe más de una forma de ver una misma cosa.

—Una espada puede ser para matar o para conseguir alimento para los tuyos, un fuego puede arrasar una aldea o dar calor en la época de nieve. Un hombre puede ser solo "un inferior varón" o un guerrero que protege a los que ama.

Ella me miró con una expresión seria en su rostro y me dijo:

—¿Qué prefieres ser tu mi pequeño?

**««««o»»»»**

Ya tenía el nombre de un guerrero de primera ahora debía ganarme el respeto de dicho nombre.

**««««o»»»»**

Una vez que la aldea reconocía nuestra existencia se nos preparaba para cumplir con las obligaciones que nos correspondían como amazonas. La primera y más importante era la de convertirnos en guerreros. Para lograr esto nos enviaban a las dos escuelas de "formación" la primera es llamada Li-wū o casa de la fuerza y es donde se recibe un entrenamiento básico para auto defensa, cacería, rastreo, agricultura y los fundamentos básicos para el manejo de armas. La segunda es la casa de la maestría o Nèibu de zhuānyè que es donde se aprende las "artes superiores" de los maestros en combate.

Mujeres y hombres se entrenan en la casa de la fuerza hasta los 10 años de edad, pero solo las mujeres pueden entrar en la segunda para volverse especialistas. Si un hombre desea entrar en la segunda casa debe mostrar alguna destreza superior de forma innata y lograr ser admitido por sus propios medios.

Yo en mis infantiles pretensiones me veía superando a mis compañeros para ganarme un lugar en la escuela de Nèibu. Me esforzaba mas de lo que se nos exigía_: tres vueltas más_ a la aldea corriendo, _diez lanzamientos adicionales_ con la jabalina _cincuenta flexiones extras_. Siempre el primero en llegar a la casa de fuerza y el último en abandonarla. Las instructoras solo miraban con amable indulgencia mis comentarios y acciones. Para ellas era como decir que cambiaría el color del cielo a base de trabajo y fuerza de voluntad…

..es la clase de miradas que me dan las personas en Japón cuando digo que ganaré el favor de mi amada.

Pero a la edad de ocho años tuve que cambiar de planes porque mi vista comenzó a menguar. La caída de mi visión no llegó de repente; sobrevino gradual, pero inexorablemente.

Las cosas a mi alrededor empezaron a ser confusas, como si las viera a través de un espejo, pero distorsionado. Como cuando veía desde lo alto de una colina el paisaje; los contornos individuales se empañaban tanto que los objetos se fundían y confundían y el paisaje no era más que una masa amorfa de color.

Yo no quería hablar de eso y trataba de mantenerlo como un secreto doloroso. Cuando alguien apuntaba algo y decía: "¡Mira ahí!", yo exclamaba: "¡Ah, sí!", aunque no sabía si debía entornar los ojos o escabullirme.

Por un tiempo pude ocultar mi condición y en un principio mi familia y mis amigos me consideraban simplemente inexperto o quizás torpe. Pero en aquel tiempo, con la vanidad de mis propios comentarios, deseaba pasar más como, un patán que como un inválido.

Sin embargo, cuando necesitaba buscar en alguno de los cuartos de nuestra casa, conseguía moverme con libertad sin caer encima de las cosas y lo podía encontrar sin tener que tentalear, pero el alcance de mi visión continuó disminuyendo quizás a la distancia de un brazo de largo y cuando cumplí los nueve años ya no pude disimular lo suficiente como para que este hecho pasara inadvertido a otros. Supongo que llegó a ser obvio para todos que estaba perdiendo el más importante de los cinco sentidos. Al darse cuenta los niños de mi edad con la crueldad de los escorpiones me clavaban aguijones salvajemente con sus comentarios y me gritaban: "¡Mira ahí!" Yo, achicando los ojos, decía: "Ah, sí." En sus voces yo escuchaba deleite o temor de algo que yo no podía ver mientras ellos decían: "¿Verdad que es algo fantástico?"

Yo forzaba mi vista desesperadamente y decía: "Claro que lo es."

Entonces ellos estallaban de risa y gritaban burlonamente: "¡No hay nada que ver ahí, Xiā-zhì!"

«Xiā-zhì» era un insulto doble ya que quiere decir "topo ciego" y era su forma "creativa" de decir que yo era un ciego incluso entre los ciegos.

Mi madre dijo poco cuando lo descubrió, pero a su modo trató de protegerme. Cuando tenía que ir a lugares que no me eran familiares y le era posible acompañarme ella tomaba mi mano como si fuera solamente el gesto cariñoso de una madre, pero con discreción y presteza guiaba mis pasos alrededor de cualquier obstáculo que hubiera en mi camino.

Sin embargo, a mí sí me importaba mucho, y por un largo tiempo de mi joven vida me compadecí de mí mismo. Nunca llegaría a ser el guerrero que anhelaba y terminaría siendo un genérico y anónimo hombre con el nombre de un alimento para la aldea. Nada más allá de mi tragedia personal me importaba.

Yo aún continuaba compadeciéndome cuando una noche mi madre que estaba particularmente molesta por mis quejas me dijo:

—¿Qué eliges ser Mouse?

Con su cara tan cerca de mi rostro pude ver en sus ojos el temor y la preocupación por mi destino. Y a pesar de todo…ella aún tenía fe en mí.

Entonces, a los nueve años la oscuridad que me invadía pareció disminuir y detenerse. En realidad no lo hizo, pero después de los primeros años la disminución de mi vista fue menos perceptible.

A pesar de todo, muy despacio y resignándome me adapté a mis limitaciones.

Por necesidad tuve que andar despacio y detenerme frecuentemente, así yo escudriñaba en lugar de ver. Cuando otros se apuraban, yo esperaba; cuando otros tenían prisa, yo me movía deliberadamente despacio. Aprendí a diferenciar entre el movimiento premeditado y la mera moción, entre la acción y la mera actividad. Donde otros impacientes veían una aldea, yo advertía a su gente y sus hábitos regulares.

Empecé a notar cosas que pasan desapercibidas a la mayoría de la gente, de cierto modo comencé a recuperar la vista.

Han notado como la respiración de una persona se escucha diferente cuando está enojada o excitada. Por mucho que intente aparentar calma puede escucharse un resoplido constante de su nariz. O si se pone atención en el bosque se puede escuchar un muy ligero crujido de las ramas y las hojas, cuando este sonido es constante es casi seguro que lloverá. O cuando acompañaba a mi madre a comprar víveres, algunas comerciantes no tenían muchos escrúpulos para vender cosas en mal estado; yo fingía examinar con mis ojos de topo la mercancía pero lo que buscaba era un sonido en especial. Cuando una persona miente con deliberada malicia el tono de su voz se eleva muy muy sutilmente, es similar a la forma en que se le habla a un bebé es un poco más fuerte de lo normal y con un tono similar a cuando se canta. Con el paso de los años pude notar ese gesto inconsciente en las personas de diferentes naciones y en todas significa la misma emoción.

Codicia.

Yo sé que fueron solamente detalles triviales en los que ejercité mi nueva disposición de ver de cerca y examinar atentamente todas las cosas. Sin embargo, la necesidad hace virtudes y esta vez sin ningún tipo de grito o alarde comencé a retomar mi entrenamiento. Desde que salía el sol hasta el anochecer, practicaba en la casa de la fuerza y en mi propio hogar sin horarios e improvisando materiales de entrenamiento.

No sabía lo que el destino me reservaría, pero sí sabía una cosa. Si iba a ser destinado a alguna obligación indeseable había sólo dos medios para evadirla: demostrando ser incapaz de realizarla o mostrándome demasiado inteligente para eso.

Cuando faltaban seis meses para terminar nuestra estancia en la casa de la fuerza formaron a todos los niños mayores afuera del gran salón de entrenamiento y nos hicieron pasar de a uno para una especie de prueba. Cuando fue mi turno de entrar me encontré solamente con nuestra instructora de armas Thal-ko. La mujer era una retirada de la gran guerra con los Musk y pasaba su tiempo intentando explicarnos la mejor forma de usar un arma. Naturalmente aún no se nos permitía el uso de lanzas o espadas y en su lugar teníamos sustitutos de madera con bordes de plumas. Durante las prácticas mojábamos nuestras "espadas" en un aceite de color rojizo durante la práctica el objetivo era "herir" a nuestro oponente, cada golpe de espada dejaba una línea de esa tinta que no se borraba en todo el día. En nuestra primera práctica a los ocho años quedé cubierto de líneas rojas en menos de dos minutos con lo que me volví inservible e invisible para mi maestra desde ese momento. No esperaba nada de mí y en los entrenamientos me llamaba simplemente con un "¡eh, tú!".

Cuando entré dio un resoplido de fastidio al verme y me dijo.

—Ah, eres _tú_. Bien esto será rápido, toma cualquiera de las armas que _"ves"_ frente a ti y sígueme.

Yo me tome un tiempo para examinar las armas y tomé una espada de hoja curva que estaba aún en su funda y apoyada como por descuido en uno de los pilares. Cuando la mujer notó mi elección pude escuchar los rítmicos resoplidos de su nariz.

—Esa es _mi_ espada Xiā-zhì, pero como yo misma te ordene que tomaras _cualquier_ arma está bien.

Debo admitir que noté un estremecimiento cuando tuve por primera vez en mis manos una verdadera espada, y no el arma de juguete hecha de madera y plumas. Era pesada, pero a diferencia de muchas de las herramientas de granja con las que había practicado su propio peso parecía decir: «Yo soy poder, yo puedo ser muerte» Tomé un momento para acostumbrarme al peso y medir el balance del arma. Aquel movimiento mío era producto de la práctica ya que me había roto varios dedos al aprender que cada herramienta tenía su propio equilibrio, no se podía sostener con la misma fuerza un hacha para cortar madera y un flexible Bo de madera. Con esta espada el principio era mismo, no podía simplemente tomarla como un pesado garrote porque no lo era.

—Veo que la levantas y la giras con una mano —observó la maestra—. No muchos de tu edad podrían hacer eso. Ven acá Xiā. A este tronco fuerte, tírale un golpe a matar.

El tronco era viejo y grande casi del tamaño de una personas adulta y tenía el grosor de dos hombres robustos juntos. Lo que mi venerable instructora no sabía era que yo había practicado con hachas de casi todo tipo en mis entrenamientos secretos.

Solamente balanceé la espada experimentando simplemente la deje caer y el filo del acero mordió el tronco con un hambriento ¡tunk! Yo podía cortar el tronco sin mayor dificultad pero si pretendía sacar a la maestra de su apatía hacia mi debía lograr algo mucho mejor que eso. Saque la cuchilla meciendola, la agarré con las dos manos y balanceándola muy por arriba y atrás de mi cabeza, la dejé caer con todas mis fuerzas, pero además de eso le agregue un poco de mi propio ki. Mi control en esa época era muy básico y solo esperaba que la espada rajara más rápidamente dentro del tronco, pero me llevé una verdadera sorpresa cuando lo cortó limpiamente, sin ningún tipo de resistencia. La espada fue aún más lejos cuando seccionó de la misma manera la piedra que lo sostenía. El tronco titubeó un momento sobre si mismo antes de derrumbarse. La base emitió un chasquido y una línea apareció dividendo la roca que era mucho más gruesa de lo que esperaba.

Cuando cesó el ruido me giré a hacía Thal-ko y aunque no podía ver la expresión de su cara pude escuchar la ruidosa respiración que delataba su emoción. Ella finalmente _me veía_.

—_Ayya_ muchacho, eso fue bueno. Dame la espada y entra a ese pequeño cuarto al fondo…te esperan retos interesantes en el futuro emm…

—Mouse, maestra. Mi nombre es Mouse.

Creo que fue la única vez que escuché a esa mujer reír.

**««««o»»»»**

En el pequeño cuarto al que me envió mi maestra me encontré con una pequeña sorpresa. Había otras cuatro niñas, una de ellas era aquella con el cabello de color curioso…Shampo.

Yo era aún era invisible para el resto de los niños de la casa de la fuerza. Las niñas pasaron de la sorpresa inicial a las risitas mal disimuladas. Creo que tenían la idea de que yo había entrado _por error_ a esa habitación. Ninguna dijo nada pero de vez en cuando se reían a excepción de la niña de cabello purpura quien me daba una mirada llena de curiosidad.

Como si me viese por primera vez.

Cuando por fin entró la maestra, en lugar de la paliza que las niñas esperaban que recibiera por estar donde _**no**_ me correspondía, la mujer nos anunció formalmente que los 5 éramos candidatos para ir a Nèibu de zhuānyè.

Ir a la casa de la maestría era el objetivo de todas las niñas que entraban en la casa de la fuerza, el hecho de que un niño fuera elegido era muy inusual.

Yo estaba muy feliz como para querer discutir la decisión. Pero la realidad era que continuaba siendo invisible para mis compañeras.

—Maestra, topo no debería estar aquí, él es solo un varón y…

—**¿_Osas_ cuestionar mis decisiones Lyly-mento?**

Las niñas dieron brinco coordinado por el susto, ninguna quería atraer la furia de esa mujer porque eso solo era un sinónimo de dolor, mucho dolor así que muy lentamente la niña giro su cabeza negando.

Nosotros cinco fuimos separados de las clases regulares y se nos entrenó en el uso de armas "reales" y otras técnicas de combate.

Durante nuestros últimos seis meses de trabajo en la casa de la fuerza el equipo de candidatos del que yo formaba parte fue entrenado _muy_ duramente; en esos meses juntos las niñas desarrollaron un tolerante respeto hacia mí porque padeciamos por igual. Por su parte Shampo no mostraba ningún recelo en mi contra y me aceptaba como si fuese una mujer más. Al terminar cada día de práctica estábamos tan cansados, sucios y apaleados que era un desperdicio de fuerza el tener cualquier mezquina disputa. Mientras tanto nuestros temores infantiles crecían, ¡todo ese doloroso entrenamiento y aún no entrabamos en la casa de la maestría!

Finalmente se cumplieron los seis meses y la noche antes de partir hacia la casa de la maestría mi madre me compartió lo que sabía sobre ese lugar.

—Hijo mío, tu pasaras por un severo juicio antes de ser admitido, pero a diferencia de la casa de la fuerza solo se te permite renunciar los primeros tres meses de iniciado tu entrenamiento. Yo no pude soportar los rigores del entrenamiento y desistí tras un mes, pero el precio que pagué fue alto pues quienes renuncian nunca más pueden entrenar en combate y se les enseña un solo lo necesario para ser útiles a la aldea.

—¿Qué pasa después de los primeros tres meses? —pregunté asustado de que hubiese algún severo castigo por fallar.

—Si pasas el juicio y los tres primeros meses de entrenamiento solo te aguardan dos caminos, serás un maestro en el arte o morirás en el intento.

Y colocando sus manos en mis hombros ella me dijo las viejas palabras de despedida que usan los Joketsuzoku para los guerreros que no verán por un largo tiempo.

—Que los senderos que camines sean planos y rectos, que tus armas estén siempre afiladas y que tus enemigos sean estúpidos para todos tus días.

Eran palabras que solo se usan para despedir a la élite de nuestros guerreros, se dicen con orgullo y fiereza, pero yo pude detectar el temblor en la voz de mi madre.

Esa noche no dormí pensando en lo que me esperaba, el camino para ser un maestro sería duro y como ya había notado en la casa de la fuerza de muchos que lo intentaban solo unos pocos tenían éxito.

Por tradición los niños que van a la casa de la maestría no se despiden de sus familias, pues se considera que van a iniciar una nueva vida, deben salir cuando aún no amanece y en completo silencio. Cualquier luz o indicio de despedida dejaba fuera al candidato. Mi madre no pudo romper esa norma de la aldea pues nuestra casa era una de las vigiladas por ser yo un candidato. Pero como era su costumbre encontró otro camino; la casa estaba en completo silencio y oscura como cueva de tigre pero un ligero aroma floral provenía de algunas partes de la casa. Eran unas varitas de incienso de diferentes aromas junto a cada escencia pude encontrar cosas para el camino. Una bolsa con ropa, un poco de comida, un cuchillo y una curiosa cajita negra fueron las cosas que "encontré" mientras salía un aroma desconocido llamó mi atención. Un pequeño tazón de madera contenía un alimento del que solo pude dar una ligera probada pues los ojos se me llenaron de lágrimas.

Era un poco de mousse de limón.

Salí de mi hogar en silencio y recorrí un sendero largo que llevaba a la parte más lejana de la aldea. Recorrer un sendero en piedra viva y luego una escalada en la montaña fue de inicio muy duro ya que no había lugar para detenerse a tomar aliento. Al llegar a la cima el sol ya me daba con fiereza en la cara pero desde semejante altura pude sentir que el calor aún no llegaba a la aldea que continuaba siendo una mancha negra en lo profundo del valle. Con un suspiro resignado me di media vuelta solo para descubrir otro sendero angosto que atravesaba de la montaña donde me encontraba a otra más alta, creo que fue la parte en la que avancé más lento ya que si daba un solo paso en falso terminaría muerto en fondo del abismo.

Al fin llegué frente a unas grandes puertas de madera que pertenecían a un edificio incrustado directamente en la piedra viva de la montaña. Una a una fueron llegando las otras niñas a ese mismo lugar, tenían rostros tristes y serios la niña del color de pelo gracioso era quizá la que se veía mas triste; pero en cuanto nos encontramos nuestro miedo se disipó un poco. Todos estábamos por la misma razón en ese sitio iniciar una nueva parte de nuestras vidas.

_**Continuará...**_

* * *

**_Notas del autor:_**

He leído muchas historias en las que Mouse es tratado como un idiota obsesivo, pretendo contar las causas de ese comportamiento. Y sus consecuencias.

Como pueden notar he hecho algunos ajustes de la trama principal como los nombres o el hecho de que Mouse desafía a Shampo desde muy niños y pierde. Todo con el animo de explicar muchos por qué de la conducta de Shampo y Mouse.

Hasta el próximo capitulo.

Fhrey


	2. Florecer sobre piedra viva

_Necio caracol que sueña con tocar una estrella_

_Y sube poco a poco por la pared_

_Solo hay burlas pues él se cree centella_

_Le creen un pez en pelea con la red_

_Mas nadie ha notado aún la charada _

_Cuando al mofarse de él todos suben la mirada _

.

**Capítulo dos**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. **

**Floreciendo sobre piedra viva.**

**oOo**

Una nueva etapa de nuestras vidas… Cada vez que recuerdo mis días en la casa de la maestría no puedo evitar reírme un poco, pero es la clase de risas que ocurren cuando te encuentras lejos de ciertos eventos o cuando le ocurren a otro y no a ti. Puedes sonreír porque te sabes a salvo, porque los recuerdos están llenos de nostalgia. Sin embargo cuando sucedieron fueron dolorosos y no tuvieron ni una pizca de gracia.

Con el paso de los años no puedo evitar una risa culposa con la mayoría de mis recuerdos en Nèibu, con otros es inevitable una mueca de dolor y con algunos lo daría todo por arrancarlos de mi memoria.

**oOo**

Al principio llamamos a la gran puerta frente a nosotros nerviosos y con un poco de timidez. Solo para descubrir que no pasaba nada. Después de un largo tiempo de intentar y esperar respuesta dos de las niñas perdieron la paciencia y golpearon la puerta violentamente. Por mi parte intenté llegar trepando hasta unos pequeños agujeros en la parte superior para poder gritar. Nada se podía _ver _o escuchar desde tan minúsculas ventanas y al llamar a gritos nadie acudió. Tampoco podíamos rodear en busca de alguna otra entrada pues la casa de la maestría estaba literalmente incrustada en la montaña y esa puerta era la única forma de entrar. Después de discutirlo, las dos niñas que habían llamado a la puerta a patadas decidieron volver a la aldea y preguntar si existía alguna clave secreta para que la puerta se abriera.

Por alguna razón la niña del cabello purpura se asustó con la idea de volver y su respiración se aceleró igual que la de un niño pequeño cuando está a punto de llorar, se negó a seguir a las niñas que volvían pero no dijo nada. Mientras tanto yo consideraba las palabras de mi madre. ¿Y si era una prueba? Era absurdo que nadie nos hubiese escuchado con tanto escándalo y aun así nadie acudía a la puerta.

Al final las dos niñas regresaron sobre el sendero para pedir consejo, mientras que la otra se fue en busca de materiales para fabricar un arco y de ese modo tirar una flecha por entre las los adornos a modo de mensaje.

Solo Shampo y yo nos quedamos frente a la puerta, como su miedo me confundía decidí preguntarle:

—¿Por qué te asusta la idea de volver a la aldea?

Ella dio un gritito de sorpresa y después de un momento de silencio me respondió con una voz muy suave y triste.

—Mi bisabuela me dio una advertencia antes de salir de casa. Ella dijo que si fallaba no podría volver porque a los ojos de mi familia yo estaría muerta.

Era una sentencia muy dura para un niño, casi como la advertencia que mi madre me hizo sobre los tres meses. Pero yo tenía la opción de poder volver a casa aunque fuese como un granjero, la niña frente a mí no. Algo dentro de mí dolía por escuchar sus palabras. No sabía que decir, así que para desviar su mente del regreso le compartí mis sospechas.

—Creo que nos escucharon llamar a la puerta desde el principio pero sospecho que es una prueba y si no llamamos del modo correcto nadie saldrá.

Shampo se quedó callada de nuevo, pero de pronto escuche su voz de mucho mejor estado de ánimo.

—_Ayya_, tienes razón en casa tenemos una forma especial de llamar a la puerta y así sabemos si es alguien de la familia o es un visitante.

Lo cual nos dejaba con el acertijo de _cómo_ llamar a la puerta.

Me senté a pensar en alguna idea, mientras tanto Shampo se acercó a la puerta para revisarla. Casi por descuido pase mis manos por algunas piedras dispersas en el suelo y una de las piedras llamó mi atención pues se sentía lisa al tacto del mismo modo que una piedra de río. La examiné y me di cuenta de que era plana por la parte de abajo algo que definitivamente no era natural en una simple piedra del camino.

—Encontré algo.

La sincronía de nuestras palabras nos causó un poco de risa. Ella me mostró que uno de los adornos de la puerta estaba más desgastado que el resto. Yo le mostré la piedra y descubrimos que la base de la roca y el adorno coincidían.

Golpeamos la puerta con fuerza con esa «piedra» y se produjo un sonido metálico muy peculiar. En ese momento la otra niña volvía con un arco improvisado para intentar lanzar una flecha. Cuando se preparaba para lanzarla ocurrieron varias cosas simultáneamente. Cuando la enorme puerta negra se abrió con la misma ligereza y velocidad que su fuese de ligero bambú, Shampo y yo dimos un salto hacia atrás por la sorpresa y la niña erró el tiro disparando justo hacia quien abrió la puerta.

La flecha fue detenida con la misma facilidad que un palillo para limpiarse los dientes por una enorme y velluda mano. Esa mano estaba unida a un masivo cuerpo femenino que examinó la flecha con divertida curiosidad, pero que en cuanto nos vio ladró molesta:

—¿Quién llama a mi puerta como un Jabalí rabioso?

La chica del arco se tomó muy mal la facilidad con la que su flecha había sido detenida y grito con más ego que cerebro:

—¡Venimos para formarnos como maestros en Nèibu de zhuānyè!

La mujer respondió a la bravata con la una sonrisa de un tigre.

—¿Tú una maestra? Ja,ja,ja Solo eres apta para tallar palitos con los que verdaderos maestros se limpiarán los dientes. ¡Dime tu nombre renacuajo!

—Lyly-mento.

—Bien, espero soportes los entrenamientos de iniciación… o por lo menos que dures el tiempo suficiente para divertir a los verdaderos maestros con tus suplicas para volver a casa, puedes pasar renacuajo.

Con eso la enorme mujer se movió para permitirle el paso. Mientras tanto Shampo estaba de inmóvil mirando a la mujer y por mi parte no me movía porque no tenía idea de cómo enfrentar a la mujer o si debía pelear contra ella. Me aproximé con cautela para poder ver realmente a la mujer, lo que por supuesto implicaba estar _muy_ cerca de ella. La masiva mujer se dio cuenta de mis avances pero no dijo o hizo nada para detenerme y como si recién se dignara a prestarnos atención dijo:

—Nos avisaron que cinco gazapos vendrían a divertirnos, pero solo veo a tres. ¿Los otros cayeron por el abismo?

Ligeramente envalentonado respondí:

—Dos de nuestras compañeras volvieron a la aldea para pedir indicaciones.

—Como si hubiesen caído al abismo entonces, —la mujer dio un extraño sonido entre dientes y añadió—:dioses eres una niña bien fea. ¿Cuál es tu nombre _niña fea_?

—Mi nombre es Mouse y no soy…

—¡Fea y para colmo con nombre de niña rica!—ladró la mujer—Pero con el renacuajo es más que suficiente para saco de golpes tú y la princesa ratoncito detrás de ti no nos servirán ni para reír. ¡Largo! Con eso dio media vuelta.

El humor me cambió de golpe por sus palabras y mientras me preparaba para correr y colarme por entre las piernas de la mujer escuché una de las respiraciones que tenía grabada en la memoria. Eran cortos y rápidos jadeos que solo podía asociar con una emoción: pánico. La niña Shampo estaba aterrorizada, pero no por la mujer, sino por el hecho de que le cerraran la puerta en la cara y no pudiese entrar.

Shampo respondió con un grito tan agudo que casi me sonó a maullido de gato.

—¡Voy a pasar por esa puerta! aunque tenga que avanzar por encima de ti **Dennpá.**

Dennpá era una expresión que había escuchado en la parte más pobre de la aldea y era una forma muy despectiva de referirse a la hembra de un cerdo, entre otros usos más profanos. Con mi oportunidad de sigilo perdida tomé mi decisión y me puse en la posición de pelea más ofensiva que conocía.

Por respuesta la mujer dejó caer la punta de un mazo de hierro con el grosor de un árbol joven que cargaba en la espalda. Y antes de que pudiésemos hacer nada su enorme silueta desapareció frente a nosotros solo para aparecer detrás de ambos. Nos levantó del suelo sujetándonos de la cabeza con sus enormes manos. El agarre de esa mujer era de hierro y no nos dejaba ningún punto de apoyo para defendernos.

—Un renacuajo y dos pollitos ruidosos. Ese es el penoso menú que nos ofrece este año la casa de la fuerza…que patético. Muy bien pollitos ustedes también pueden entrar.

Y sin más ceremonias arrojó a Shampo hacia el interior de la casa de la maestría. A mí me sostuvo _muy muy_ cerca de su rostro como para examinarme de cerca. Con semejante proximidad su imagen se aclaró ante mis ojos y pude contemplarla como era: una mujer fuerte y bellísima. Aún con mi infantil conocimiento del sexo opuesto sabía lo que era una mujer bella y sin duda cumplía los requisitos. Un rostro cuadrado y fuerte bronceado por el sol, hombros y espalda ancha, pechos enormes y firmes, los brazos tenían músculos amplios y bien definidos, un abdomen ancho y fuerte, rematado por unas piernas gruesas y bien torneadas. Todo un poema de fuerza y feminidad.

**oOo**

¿Que si estoy loco por llamar a semejante mujer bella? Para nada. Para nosotros en la aldea y en buena parte de China el concepto de bello es muy diferente a lo que presentan en Japón o en occidente. Una mujer bella es aquella que es fuerte, quien puede sobrevivir en un medio tan hostil como las montañas, quien puede estar trabajando en los campos de arroz durante todo el día y tener la fuerza para ir de cacería sin cansancio y cantando de alegría. Una mujer que tiene las aptitudes físicas para dar a luz un niño que sobreviva los años malos sin esfuerzo. Una mujer que exhibe en su cuerpo lo bien alimentada que está.

Un sinónimo de bella que he escuchado mucho en Nerima es: «fea marimacho con la fuera de un gorila». Sé que Shampo se molesta cuando escucha a Saotome decir ese _insulto _a su prometida_._ Shampo es muy bella por méritos propios pero no por lo que la mayoría «ve».

**oOo**

La mujer se dio cuenta de que estaba embelesado por su belleza y se sonrojó muy ligeramente. La consecuencia fue que me arrojó por la puerta _un poquito_ más fuerte que a Shampo.

Entré volando por la puerta directo hacia un corredor tallado en la piedra viva de la montaña y caí derrapando sobre el suelo hasta casi chocar con unas enormes escaleras de roca viva, el rectángulo de piedra en el que estaba tirado era como la antesala de todo lugar. Lo que yo había considerado una montaña solo lo era en apariencia porque la montaña tenía un amplio espacio al aire libre donde cabía perfectamente un pequeño valle. Por su parte Lyly-mento estaba parada en el centro del inicio de las escaleras con cara de no entender porque entramos _volando_ hasta caer junto a ella; una vez que me puse de pie pude notar que hacia la derecha se podía observar un amplio espacio plano donde un grupo de bastones Bo se movían en una intrincada secuencia. Y digo observar porque me di cuenta del olor a bambú y el sonido que hace este al ser doblado o sacudido. Desde donde estábamos no era posible ver a quienes los esgrimían pero se escuchaba de cuando en cuando los «haa» y «hoo» de su entrenamiento. Hacia la izquierda se notaba un espacio para descender hacia otra parte del lugar pero además de algunos fragmentos de otros edificios no era posible ver más. La llegada de la mujer detuvo mi inspección.

—Vamos a descubrir de qué están rellenos mis finos amigos. Señalándome ladró: ¡Tú al extremo derecho de las escaleras «fea» y asume posición de meditación! ¡Tú a la izquierda «princesa ratoncito»! No hablen y no muevan ni un musculo o desearán haber caído por el abismo. La mujer miro a Lyly-mento y dijo: ¡Ven conmigo «renacuajo»! Vamos a descubrir si puedes llegar ser una miserable rana para hacer sopa... o debemos regresarte al fino charco de donde saliste ju,ju,ju.

Nos sentamos con las piernas cruzadas en extremos opuestos de aquellas escaleras. Unos momentos después escuchamos los sonidos de impactos de armas seguidos de los gritos de batalla de Lyly-mento.

Después de un tiempo muy corto pudimos escuchar más de sus gritos pero eran de dolor. Y luego de eso solo un lúgubre silencio. El no saber nos llenó de miedo, _mucho miedo._

Sentado como estaba no podía mirar o escuchar a Shampo y mis propios temores me atormentaban.

«¿Quién sería el próximo?»

«¿Qué le habían hecho?»

«¿Qué pasará?»

La pequeña antesala que conducía a la puerta de salida tenía una pequeña pero agradable sombra; pero en el lugar donde nos habían dejado había comenzado a dar un inclemente sol. El día avanzaba en un relativo silencio pues todas las actividades ocurrían lejos de la entrada. Tenía hambre, pero la sed le estaba ganando terreno rápidamente. Tenía la sensación de que nos observaban así que no me atrevía ni a aclararme la seca garganta. Poco después un amplio desfile de mujeres portando armas y armaduras ligeras pasó por aquellas escaleras, pero ninguna se detuvo a mirarnos ni nos daban la menor atención. Un grupo de niñas un poco mayores que nosotros se detuvo y una de ellas se separó del grupo como ocurrencia para medir mi reacción me arrojó una piedra, pude sentir la tibia sangre resbalar por mi frente y nariz pero tan asustado como estaba no me hice un solo sonido de dolor o queja. Lo único que podía pensar en mis horas inmóviles fue que toda aquella locura era alguna clase de prueba de sufrimiento por lo que no me moví. Dada poca cooperación con los juegos de mis superioras el grupo de jóvenes fue a probar suerte con «la otra estatua» al pie de las escaleras y aún con mi limitado rango de movimiento pude notar que Shampo también se llevó algunos golpes pero tampoco se quejó o movió.

Aburridas por nuestra aparente falta de reacción las niñas se fueron en busca de alguna víctima más cooperativa. Por un lado me alegré de que se marcharan pero por otro aún me preocupaba la suerte de la otra a quien no podíamos ver; no podía dejar de imaginarla en el suelo inconsciente y llena de golpes. O peor aún… muerta.

El sol siguió su paso por el cielo pero mi sed era cada vez peor. Finalmente el cielo se volvió más y más oscuro hasta que la noche llegó. La frescura pronto se volvió frío. Con la llegada de la penumbra tuve más dudas ¿Nos habían olvidado? ¿Acaso pasaríamos día y noche en posición de loto hasta caer desmayados o muertos? Pude captar el aroma de arroz proveniente de algún lugar cercano. La primera sorpresa de la noche fue el notar la tenue luz de una lámpara y escuchar dos pares de pisadas aproximándose unos eran pasos ligeros y los otros parecían llevar algún tipo de cojera.

Con la luz mis ojos por fin pudieron distinguir la masiva forma de la mujer de la puerta y otra figura más pequeña rengueando a su lado. De haber podido hubiese saltado pero mi cuerpo estaba tan entumido que moverse era imposible. Lyly-mento se acercaba hacia nosotros con una sonrisa feliz pero agotada. La mujer se sentó en el centro de las escaleras dejando frente a ella un recipiente con arroz y otro con té. Quería moverme pero… ¿Y si se trataba de otra prueba? Una voz desconocida disipó mis dudas.

—Pueden moverse durante las horas de oscuridad, vengan y coman mis niños.

Era la mujer quien hablaba, pero su voz era amable y cálida ni comparación con la furiosa mujer de la mañana. ¿Mis niños? ¿Qué pasaba entonces con «niña fea» y la «princesa ratoncito»? Los sobrenombres e incluso la extraña actitud de esa mujer tenían una razón de ser, pero sus motivos los conocería tiempo después.

Teníamos frente a nosotros a nuestra compañera a quien creímos herida o muerta y a su lado comida caliente y agua. No me detuve a considerar opciones y corrí a la opción más urgente.

Con un poco de dolor moví mis piernas y me aproximé hacia mi camarada. Shampo llegó a mi lado y antes de que pudiésemos decir palabra Lyly-mento nos abrazó a ambos.

—Los creí muertos—dijo soltando un suspiro.

Yo no podía creer que esa niña que jamás dejó de llamarme topo en la casa de la fuerza estuviese _realmente_ feliz de verme, sin saber por qué le compartí mis temores por su seguridad y Shampo le dijo que estaba feliz de verla viva. Al ver que mis miedos se desvanecían empecé a reírme de alivio y un momento después los tres nos reímos compartiendo un abrazo. Y en un acuerdo sin palabras decidimos enfrentar lo fuese que la casa de la maestría arrojara sobre nuestros hombros juntos. Y no pude dejar de notar que esa arrogante niña había dejado de lado su máscara mostrándose como en verdad era. Una vez pasado el susto colectivo recordamos el hambre y la sed. Casi inhalamos los alimentos frente a nosotros.

**oOo**

Aquella fue una de las mejores comidas de mi vida.

**oOo**

Con el estómago lleno, la mujer nos habló una vez más.

—No crean que esto es una tortura para divertirnos a costa suya, ni un experimento de sufrimiento. Se trata una prueba de muchas y serán examinados en los momentos y situaciones más inesperadas, al comer, al entrenar, al cumplir o rebelarse ante una orden o cuando viajen fuera de este templo para aumentar sus conocimientos; muchos han fallado en su primer día al pensar primero en los alimentos sin importarles sus compañeros. Pero ustedes tres han demostrado interés en el bienestar de los otros como si fuesen hermanos y luego se preocuparon por los alimentos, con ello han pasado la primera parte, pero la prueba no ha terminado, mañana deben asumir sus posiciones en cuanto salga el sol —mirando a Lyly dijo—tú iras en el centro y recuerden que no deben moverse.

La mujer ya se marchaba cuando nos miró a Shampo y a mí en silencio antes de finalmente añadir.

—Te pareces un poco a tu madre niño, tal vez eso te ayude un poco.

Mirando a Shampo añadió:

—Tu mi niña, eres la viva imagen de tu bisabuela en su juventud si las pinturas no mienten y eso puede dificultarte las cosas.

Luego de eso se retiró, con lo cual fue evidente que dormiríamos en el suelo.

Al terminarse el falso amanecer nos levantamos, por mi parte dormí poco ya que el temía que la salida del sol me ganará. Lyly se despertó de un enérgico salto, mientras que a Shampo fue necesario sacudirla para que se moviera. Con el pequeño consuelo de saber qué nos esperaba nos acomodamos en la base de las escaleras.

Al principio el ruido en la casa de la maestría fue poco, algunas voces lejanas y un sonido ocasional de voces y armas. Luego la actividad se volvió más intensa y ruidosa, nuevamente pude escuchar las practicas con bastones de bambú y de nueva cuenta pasaron varios grupos de jóvenes mujeres pero ninguna nos agredió. El día pasó con la misma lentitud que el anterior, pero fue mucho más agotador que el primero ya que parecía ir más lento los músculos inmóviles dolían más que el día anterior, la sed y el hambre eran más difíciles de soportar. La llegada de la noche fue casi una bendición ya que tenía necesidades que requerían moverme. Esa noche llegó la mujer con pocas pero amables palabras. Por mi parte aprendí que beber mucha agua podía ser una mala idea en el corto plazo. Después una cena breve y una plática aún más corta los tres nos preparamos para dormir.

Al día siguiente fui despertado por Shampo, pero en realidad no sentí ningún descanso; era como si solo hubiese pasado un instante al cerrar los ojos di un bufido de fastidio y por los suspiros agotados que escuché de mis compañeras supuse que ellas tampoco tenían muchas energías.

El tercer día fue el peor de todos porque de cierto modo soportábamos un cansancio acumulativo: el sol quemaba, la garganta ardía como brazas por la sed y cada musculo del cuerpo se sentía como tener mil agujas retorciéndose dolorosamente. Era una variedad de formas de dolor que no sabía siquiera que _podían_ combinarse. Pocas horas después comenzamos a sentir los efectos del tercer día Lyly estaba dando lentos y pesados jadeos como los que se escuchan de una persona que es obligada a levantar más peso del que puede sostener, Shampo por su parte daba un gemido muy suave como si estuviese llorando y por mi parte daba irregulares jadeos de aire por la simple razón de que la sed había resecado tanto mi garganta que me estaba asfixiando. Cada uno de manera distinta estaba peleando su batalla… y estábamos perdiendo.

Por la posición de nuestras sombras me di cuenta con horror que solo era un poco más de la mitad del día. Por un momento me imagine dando un largo trago de agua a uno de los enormes jarrones que teníamos en casa. El efecto fue casi de inmediato, tragué saliva ante el recuerdo y mi garganta dejó de doler tan atrozmente. Podía distraer mi mente, no con el frustrado anhelo de agua _sino con el recuerdo_ de beber agua. Con esa pequeña revelación tuve una idea para ayudar a mis compañeras. No podíamos hablar ni movernos…pero no estaba prohibido murmurar sin palabras así que me puse a «cantar».

Fue una vieja y ridícula canción infantil llamada -gotas de lluvia- que trata sobre un tonto pez que salta fuera del estanque donde vivía porque quería conocer el mundo fuera del agua. Una vez fuera y bajo el inclemente sol el pobre animal le cantaba al cielo para que llegara la lluvia a calmar su sed y devolverlo al agua.

.::.

~Unas pequeñas gotas del cielo quiero ver caer~

~Que dulces salpiquen en mi boca pues yo quiero beber~

~La tierra es egoísta y solo da al arroz de beber~

~A mi dulce hogar de agua solo quiero volver~

~Agua, oh dulce agua quiero yo tener~

.:.

Tardó un poco pero ambas recordaron la melodía y eso logró calmar a mis amigas y distraerlas un poco de nuestros problemas inmediatos. Lyly agregó otra canción a nuestro repertorio "cantando" -Dulce banquete- y Shampo hizo lo propio al recordarnos -A la sombra del gran árbol-. El efecto fue mágico pues casi pude sentir en el paladar la dulce carne de la que hablaba la canción de Lyly y la fría y dulce briza que se percibe al dormir bajo la sombra de uno de esos grandes árboles que mencionaba Shampo.

Fue muy extraño ya que después de nuestras improvisadas canciones el infame calor nos afectó poco y al caer la tercera noche nos sentíamos más frescos que al inicio del día.

Mucho más temprano que antes la enorme mujer de la puerta fue a buscarnos y nos condujo por un largo pasillo hasta una serie puertas hexagonales incrustadas en la montaña. Aquellos dormitorios que imitaban a los panales de abejas tenían unos estrechos pasillos para circular de un dormitorio a otro pero no existía nada parecido a escaleras o cuerdas para subir. Si querías llegar a los cuartos superiores que estaban a unos quince metros de altura solo se podía lograr con una serie de saltos escalonados por algunas salientes de la pared. Y nuestras nuevas habitaciones estaban en el nivel más alto.

—Sus habitaciones están dispuestas en el mismo orden en el que se encontraban en las escaleras, tú al centro y ustedes dos en los extremos. Tienen dos horas para asearse y descansar antes de la hora de la cena. ¡Ahora fuera de mi vista! ¡Apestan!

**oOo**

Una constante que descubrimos muy pronto de la casa de la maestría es que _todo _está diseñado para ser un entrenamiento. De modo que se tenía que guardar suficiente energía para algo tan simple como el: "me voy a dormir" o estar alerta constante a la hora de comer.

**oOo**

Al entrar por la puerta de panal me encontré con una amplia habitación semicircular con algunos muebles como los de la aldea: una cama, una modesta mesa y algunos muebles para poner pergaminos u otras cosas que pudiésemos necesitar. Una semi pared dividía el cuarto de baño y dentro de un mueble encontré varias prendas idénticas (camisa, zapatillas y pantalones ligeros) en color gris, Después de un helado y agradable baño estaba de mejor humor aunque me preguntaba el porqué de semejantes uniformes tristes ya que los todos en la aldea fueran combatientes o no usaban colores brillantes y alegres como rojo, amarillo o naranja.

Al bajar mis compañeras ya me esperaban y como si aguardaran a que nos reuniéramos los tres una pequeña anciana subida en un bastón apareció. Era muy similar a aquella matriarca de la aldea pero esta mujer era un poco más joven y estaba el detalle de que le faltaba el brazo derecho.

—Hora de cenar pequeños cachorros, síganme.

Nos condujo hasta otro edificio de un solo piso de donde emanaban los olores agradables de comida y se escuchaban las palabras y risas de muchas personas. Pero antes de que pudiésemos entrar la anciana nos advirtió.

—Dejen bien claro su lugar en la manada desde el principio…o se los comerán junto con la cena. Ju,ju,ju

El comedor era más bien simple tres enormes mesas alagadas para los estudiantes, una mesa en el centro para toda la comida y una mesa justo detrás de la comida para los estudiantes mayores y los maestros.

Ni bien dimos dos pasos dentro el lugar quedó en completo silencio. Pude escuchar las respiraciones tensas de Shampo y Lyly por lo yo mismo me puse en alerta y avanzaba con ellas en una postura ligeramente defensiva. Llegamos sin incidentes a un espacio en la mesa de la izquierda.

—Miren, tres pollitos perdidos—dijo una voz con tono de burla.

Ese comentario fue la gota inicial para una lluvia de comentarios.

— ¿Es un varón?... ¿Un hombre en la casa de la maestría?

—No seas necia, acaso no ves su corte de cabello, es una mujer.

—Apuesto dos raciones a que se quedan sin comer hoy.

—¿Dos? Te apuesto cuatro a que no consiguen alimento en tres días.

—Sí es un varón, es muy plano para ser mujer.

Y los comentarios siguieron, hasta que una voz de mujer mayor rugió:

— ¡Suficiente! Ya estamos todos y es hora de cenar—luego añadió con voz solemne, pero ligeramente aburrida.—Para nuestras hermanas recién llegadas, las reglas en la comida son simples: el que no trabaja no come, el que pelea por su comida come, el que tiene mejor destreza come mejor y… el que abusa de sus talentos para buscar más de lo necesario para su cuerpo NO COME NADA. Dicho eso ¡Que las diosas den buen sabor a los alimentos!

Con esto se desató una batalla campal pero bien organizada por los mejores platillos de la mesa, todo tipo de golpes era válido, no se usaban armas, y cuando una de las combatientes tocaba un platillo «primero» la pelea se detenía y el perdedor buscaba otra opción para comer.

Je,je,je Claro que estas reglas las descubrimos con el paso de los días, en esa primera ocasión los tres teníamos MUCHA hambre y después de la dieta de arroz y agua aquella mesa nos parecía directamente bajada del «Vei´to dem», que es nuestra versión del paraíso. Lyly-mento y Shampo fueron directamente hacia los tazones de ramen y yo hubiese hecho lo mismo si un dulce aroma no me hubiese golpeado el olfato. Era algo que yo conocía muy bien y en esos días de dolor y dudas no dejaba de recordar. Me lancé como una serpiente entre las peleadoras para llegar a ese aroma, otro día llenaría mi estómago, en ese momento me bastaba con el contenido de ese plato.

No fui lo suficientemente rápido.

Porque otra mano sujetaba mi premio.

Una de las excepciones a la hora de comer es que si dos guerreros desean la misma comida y ninguno cede se permite una pequeña batalla para ganar el reto.

**oOo**

En ese momento yo no lo sabía pero a la mujer con la cual disputaba mi platillo le gustaban las peleas.

Las peleas injustas.

**oOo**

—¡Mío!—dijo la mujer con una curiosa sonrisa.

Yo no dije nada pero no solté el plato, aún sin poder ver bien podía oler el enorme plato de comida que sostenía en la otra mano. Aquello era muy injusto, ella tenía más que suficiente y aun así quería más.

—¡Yo te reto por este…!

—NO PUEDES DESAFIAR A LOS PEQUEÑOS BROTES HASTA QUE YO LO DIGA!—rugió de nuevo la voz en la mesa central—, Busca otra forma Tan-dor o puede que tenga un repentino antojo por tu comida ju,ju,ju.

Escuché dar a la mujer un resoplido de fastidio pero no fue más lejos.

—Bien pequeño brote, haremos un reto diferente: si puedes hacerme reír ganas toda mi comida, es mas si lo consigues buscaré para ti la comida de toda la semana.

Todo el lugar se quedó en silencio. A excepción de nosotros tres todos en esa habitación sabían que esa mujer tenía un humor muy negro. Para ella era solo otra pelea injusta que estaba por ganar.

Lo que nadie sabía en ese momento eran mis «rutas alternas» para conseguir una victoria.

Tan-dor se quedó parada junto a una de las estatuas de nuestras campeonas pasadas. Yo esperaba que todos los prejuicios sobre mi ceguera me hubieran seguido hasta ese lugar. Con un suspiro mental me preparé y dije:

—¡YO NO TE TEMO!—Grité sacando el pecho y colocando mis manos en las caderas—. ¡Puede que seas más grande que yo! ¡Más fuerte que yo! ¡Puedes parecerte a una de nuestras veneradas antepasadas!—luego exageré mi gesto miope—y dije:—uy, sí que te pareces—. No importa, voy a buscar una pluma de ganso y a hacerte reír. ¡Y NO PUEDES DECIR QUE ES TRAMPA!

Y todo ese arrogante e idiota discurso se lo grite a pleno pulmón… a la estatua junto a ella.

La sala enmudeció por lo que acababa de hacer.

Tan-dor se quedó un tiempo en silencio, y luego sin mas cayó al suelo aullando de risa.

Me creyó tan torpe y ciego que le había gritado a una estatua confundiéndola con ella.

**oOo**

El confundir objetos con personas es una de mis _**bromas**_ favoritas. Estoy casi ciego, pero no soy sordo, puedo oler, puedo sentir la diferencia entre algo vivo y algo inerte. Con un poco de tiempo puedo reconocer a una persona por su respiración, el sonido de sus pasos o el jabón que usa para bañarse. Estaría muerto hace años sino pudiera distinguir una piedra de un furioso jabalí. Este truco siempre rompe el balance de mis enemigos, siempre hace impredecibles mis ataques porque el rival no sabe si le apunto a él o al objeto junto a el. Es una broma que uso para aliviar los momentos tensos.

En ese tiempo era la broma favorita de Shampo…

**oOo**

El desafío fue cumplido y nadie se quejó cuando Tan-dor aun limpiándose las lágrimas dejo en mis manos un buen corte de carne y un pequeño tazón de Musse de limón. Mis compañeras me guardaron un lugar y al comer me contaron la forma en que ganaron sus respectivas comidas. Lyly-mento empezó:

—No fue tan difícil como la pelea del primer día, gané usando el nervio del codo antes de que la chica mayor llegara al ramen.

Shampo añadió con el mejor humor que le había visto desde que llegamos a la casa de la maestría:

—Yo usé un viejo truco de mi abuela, un buen golpe a la tabla floja de la mesa y la comida cayó en mis manos—luego añadió—: buena broma Mouse, funcionó y fue divertida.

Lyly-mento gruño un poco sobre su comida y dijo:

—Par de pacifistas, hoy esos trucos les dieron la cena, pero tendrán que pelear para las siguientes. Tenemos muchos _obstáculos_ que superar antes de convertirnos en maestros.

Shampo hizo un pequeño puchero y le respondió:

—Tendremos que pelear, pero no sin necesidad, hoy no.

Me dio un pequeño escalofrío al escuchar a Lyly-mento cuando dijo obstáculo.

—Mañana será otro día—les dije sin querer tomar partido—y no sabemos que locura nos pedirán. Solo espero que no sea trepar por la piedra viva de la montaña.

Ambas dieron un suspiro cansado y siguieron comiendo.

**oOo**

Recuerdo las primeras pruebas en la casa de la maestría con especial detalle porque me dieron muchos detalles sobre la forma de actuar de mis compañeras que yo desconocía mientras estábamos en la casa de la fuerza.

Lyly-mento se lanzaba hacia los retos casi sin pensar pero tenía una obstinación casi suicida y casi siempre le resultaba bien.

Shampo por otro lado tenía mucho que demostrar ante su familia, ella peleaba solo cuando era necesario no para alimentar su ego o por un gusto por el combate.

Por mi parte tenía mucho que demostrarme a mí mismo y quería ganarme un lugar en una sociedad que solo reconocía la fuerza.

**oOo**

El resto de la cena transcurrió bien y algunas de las jóvenes mayores fueron a saludar. Algunas elogiaron la forma de ganar la cena de mis compañeras, un par nos previno de las retorcidas maneras de Tan-dor para golpear a los débiles sin romper las reglas. Fueron ellas dos quienes me elogiaron por mi victoria. Una de ellas se fue hacia su propio lugar en la mesa para confirmar un rumor sobre mí. Cuando le pregunte a su compañera qué tipo de rumor me dijo:

—La guardiana de la puerta nos dijo que las pruebas de inicio las harían tres niñas—luego me miró y agregó—bueno, dijo dos niñas normales y una muy fea. Ahora confirmamos que eres un varón, pero si la guardiana dice que eres mujer nosotras te trataremos así. Primero porque si esa mujer dice que el cielo es verde y alguien la contradice sería como discutir con una montaña y segundo porque le ganaste a Tan-dor y eso no se ve muy seguido por aquí.

Yo no era muy feliz con eso de «niña fea» pero si eso me ayudaba a evitar problemas en la casa de la maestría, podía soportarlo.

La otra chica regresó y le preguntó a Shampo:

—¿Estas relacionada con la guerrera Cologne?

—Es mi bisabuela—respondió ella cautelosa.

—_Ayya_ chica, ella es una leyenda en la casa de la maestría. Tenemos varias pinturas y te pareces mucho a los retratos.

Lyly-mento miro hacia la izquierda de nuestra mesa y estuvo de acuerdo de inmediato. Por mi parte no podía sino ver una mancha difusa en la mesa de las principales y no tenía deseos de pegar mi cara contra el lienzo.

Fue en ese momento que recordé la cajita negra que mi madre me había «dado» antes de salir de casa. Mientras nos bañábamos pude inspeccionarla y aunque era algo muy útil no quería usarlo porque me veía realmente estúpido con _eso_ en la cara. Pero era solo cuestión de tiempo para que me vieran usarlos.

Así que saqué de mi túnica los gruesos lentes redondos y me los puse en el rostro.

Al instante muchos detalles del gran comedor quedaron claros, en la mesa central se sentaban las mayores quienes usaban túnicas de colores vivos como rojo, violeta y naranja. La guardiana de la puerta también estaba ahí y vestía una túnica color azul pálido que se ajustaba a su maravillosa figura muy bien. La mayoría de las estudiantes usaban ropas grises con algunas variantes en negro. Otras pocas usaban algunas camisas de colores claros, pero nada tan vistoso como en la mesa central. Tal y como habían dicho las paredes estaba decoradas con pinturas de varias guerreras y escenas de batallas. Una en particular me llamó la atención, era una mujer joven que usaba una túnica en color verde, sostenía un Bo en su mano derecha, su cabello color purpura parecía fluir con el viento y en la pintura la mujer tenía una sonrisa arrogante pero agradable.

Al volver la mirada pude ver a Lyly-mento con más detalle, era casi de mi altura con un bonito cabello color esmeralda que ataba en una coleta sobre su cabeza, sus ojos eran color castaño, pero podían pasar por rojo con la luz de las antorchas, tenía los brazos mucho más fuertes de lo que pensaba y algunas ligeras curvas de la adolescencia se notaban en su uniforme. Ella estaba sonriendo un poco por lo «chistoso» que me veía con esas cosas en mi cara.

Luego miré a Shampo.

Lo que había dicho la chica sobre ella y la pintura era cierto solo en parte, Shampo era más bajita que yo y la adolescencia acentuaba su figura aún más que la de Lyly-mento, aún tenía el rostro ligeramente redondeado por la diferencia de edad con el retrato, tenía el cabello de un tono más oscuro, una nariz pequeña pero bonita adornaba su cara todo eso coronado por un par de ojos color verde jade que me miraban con curiosidad.

**oOo**

Sí, dije verde.

**oOo**

Ella me miró por un momento y dijo:

—Mi bisabuela me habló de esos «anteojos» pero es la primera vez que veo unos tan pesados. Parece como si usaras una máscara cuando te los pones—luego añadió casi sin pensar—me gustas más cuando no los usas.

**oOo**

La frase no tenía nada de romántico. Y yo lo entendí así. Es como decirle a otra persona que conocías con el cabello largo y que luego re-encuentras usando el cabello corto.

**oOo**

Shampo dijo que me reconocía _mejor_ sin usar los anteojos. Pero como yo aún no entendía se explicó:

—Puedes ver mejor usando eso pero la piedra para tocar la puerta y la comida la ganaste sin usarlos verdad.

Me di cuenta que tena razón, todo el tiempo que pasamos entrenando en el pasado no los necesité y en ese momento el usarlos solo entorpecía mis otros sentidos.

—Ella tiene razón Mouse, —dijo Lyly-mento con una sonrisa— lo has hecho bien sin usar esas cosas.

Así que los guarde de nuevo y terminamos de cenar, las pruebas y el entrenamiento solo habían comenzado. Un movimiento en falso y podíamos perdernos antes de llegar a la meta.

**oOo**

Estando en Nerima he dicho muchas veces que Shampo me prefiere sin usar los lentes. Pero mientras ella lo dice **ahora** por un sentido estético yo insisto en repetirlo para que ella _recuerde_ lo que significaba **antes** el que yo no usara lentes.

Sigo tratando de traer a su memoria lo que implica el usar una «mejora» que en realidad solo te entorpece y oculta tus talentos.

Gran parte de la belleza de Shampo no está en su cuerpo o sus talentos actuales . Su verdadera belleza, su verdadera fuerza está en un lugar muy profundo incluso para la misma Shampo. Llegar a ese lugar no es una labor fácil.

Sigo cavando con mis manos la dura piedra para mostrarles a todos esa maravillosa joya. Incluso si mis dedos sangran y se rompen no me detendré hasta llegar a ella.

Incluso si todos los que me rodean creen que soy solo un ciego idiota y obsesionado con una mujer que no me ama y me trata peor que a un perro vagabundo.

Si Saotome ha peleado contra cielo y tierra para rescatar a la chica Tendo yo no puedo hacer menos por Shampo

La Shampo de hoy está ciega, se perdió hace varios años en el camino para volverse una guerrera. Sin importar el costo yo la rescataré, incluso si lo tengo que hacer solo, incluso si todo el mundo es mi enemigo y no «ve» lo que en realidad hago.

Traerla de regreso salvará al amor de mi vida y a mi mejor amiga.

Es algo que les debo a ambas.

.

**_Continuará… _**


End file.
